Looking for it
by J.M. Roliester
Summary: OH MY! I strike again with the song fics! Ron & Hermione love!


**LOOKING FOR IT**

_and it's all in how you mix the two  
and it starts just where the light exists  
it's a feeling that you cannot miss  
and it burns a hole through everyone that feels it_

Hermione rested her chin on her hand as her elbow sat on the fabric over wood of a table in Hogsmeade. _'This dating thing is hopeless, I'm never going to find Mr. Right.'_ She thought spitefully looking out the window as her date droned on and on about his pointless work in the department of who-knows-what! Her thoughts drifted back to Harry and Ginny's wedding, they seemed so happy. The moment the announcer introduced them as 'Mister and Misses Harry Potter' Hermione realized she needed to get married.

_well you're never gonna find it  
if you're looking for it  
won't come your way  
well you'll never find it  
if you're looking for it_

Looking out the window she saw a familiar head of red hair "Ron?" She said out loud. Then stood up and left the table and the restaurant as a matter of fact. She hadn't seen Ron since the wedding 8 months ago. She threw on her cloak and raced to catch up with him. "Ron!" She yelled following after him, "Ron!" She said waving her hand above her head and pushing a few people out of her way "Oh sorry, pardon me, RON!" Finally the man stopped and looked back at her.

"Hermione!" He called walking towards her. When they finally reached each other Hermione threw her arms around him.

"How the hell are you Ron?"

_should've done something but I've done it enough  
by the way your hands were shaking  
rather waste some time with you_

Ron laughed at her comment "Your joking? You just left him there? Didn't say anything at all?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly "Something in me said I had to catch up with you, and I did."

_and you never would have thought in the end  
how amazing it feels just to live again  
it's a feeling that you cannot miss  
it burns a hole through everyone that feels it_

"So you're telling me that you're just dating random guys in search of a husband?" Ron repeated.

Hermione shrugged "I want to get married, and fall in love, you know? Have kids and all that."

"Hermione you're still young," Ron said.

"Not young enough! I'm going to be thirty soon!"

_well you're never gonna find it  
if you're looking for it  
won't come your way  
well you'll never find it  
if you're looking for it_

"Do you want to go out for dinner sometime?" Ron asked the tips of his ears turning a light shade of pink.

"Like…friends dinner, or dinner dinner?" Hermione questioned.

"Dinner, Dinner." Ron repeated

_should've done something but I've done it enough  
by the way your hands were shaking  
rather waste some time with you_

Hermione looked down at her wrist watch "Oh dear," She said "I should be getting home, I have work in the morning."

Ron nodded "Let me walk you outside?"

"Of course."

_should've said something but I've said it enough  
by the way my words were faded  
rather waste some time with you_

Ron smiled and looked at her "So Tomorrow night? Dinner?"

"Oh you know what, I was supposed to do something with-" Hermione stopped and laughed "You know what, I'd rather be with you any day."

_waste some time with you  
waste some time with you  
waste some time with you  
waste some time with you  
waste some time with you_

Ron smiled as his ears turned pink. "You mean that?"

Hermione smiled and nodded "Of course I do Ron!" She said throwing her arms around him in a massive embrace.

_should've done something but I've done it enough  
by the way your hands were shaking  
rather waste my time with you_

_should've said something but I've said it enough  
by the way my words were faded  
rather waste my time with you_  
should've done something but I've done it enough  
by the way your hands were shaking  
rather waste some time with you

"Hermione." Ron said quietly. '_Do something idiot!'_ Ron said to himself as Hermione looked over at him

"Yes Ron?" She asked tilting her head a little.

_waste some time with you  
waste some time with you  
waste some time with you  
waste some time with you  
waste some time with you  
waste some time with you  
waste some time with you_

Ron shook his head. "Nothing."

Hermione frowned and looked over at him, She smiled and put her hand under his chin slowly pulling his face to hers.

"Tomorrow night at 7?"

_should've done something but I've done it enough  
by the way your hands were shaking  
rather waste some time with you_

**A/N ; **Hehe, wasn't that cute? Yet another one of my The Used song fics! I swear one day I'm going to write a song fic that is not using a The Used song. I swear! I thinking of doing one with the song "Asleep in the chapel" by Thursday, but that is still yet to come. Anyway, the song featured in tonight episode of Song Fics: It's addicting! Was The Used's "**Blue And Yellow**" Please review my pretties!


End file.
